


Forever, If That's What It Takes

by mcmargentinski713



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angsty Stydia, Between Seasons/Series, F/M, Heavy Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 05:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7086817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcmargentinski713/pseuds/mcmargentinski713
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been a few days since they defeated the Nogitsune, and since both Allison and Aiden died. The pack has been in mourning ever since and yesterday was Aiden’s funeral, if you could actually call it that since only the pack, Danny, and Ethan were there. </p><p>Today, is Allison’s funeral, her cousins, great aunts, grandmother, and her aunt and uncle (from her mother’s side) all came from either France or varying cities in the US. <br/>****<br/>Chris makes sure she’s okay before leaving her with Stiles in the other room and returning to the wake. </p><p>With brows pulled together in a tight line and sad eyes, Stiles says, “Lyds, I’m so sorry.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever, If That's What It Takes

**Author's Note:**

> Back to straight up angst. So, after 2x23 of The Flash (the Westallen scene, specifically), I finally realized what I had expected from Stydia at the end of 3b, so this is kinda inspired by that scene, without being that scene. It's set just a few days after 3x24. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, don't own Teen Wolf or it's characters, if I did, then season 4 and 5 would've gone much different, as far as mentions of Allison go and Stydia. 
> 
> As always, no one looked over this, so without further ado, please read. I hope you enjoy.

It’s been a few days since they defeated the Nogitsune, and since both Allison and Aiden died. The pack has been in mourning ever since and yesterday was Aiden’s funeral, if you could actually call it that since only the pack, Danny, and Ethan were there. 

Today, is Allison’s funeral, her cousins, great aunts, grandmother, and her aunt and uncle (from her mother’s side) all came from either France or varying cities in the US.

Stiles and Lydia are sitting on opposite sides of the row of chairs, both numb, but Stiles isn’t holding back tears, while Lydia is. Scott’s somewhere in the middle, choking on sobs because his first love is dead.  And Kira’s next to him, rubbing his arm, trying to comfort him. Isaac is one row ahead of them, seated next to Chris, tears stained on his cheeks.

Lydia told Chris she’d say something nice about Allison, but now it’s her turn to go up there, and she doesn’t think she can do it. She had something written down, rehearsed it a few times in front of her mirror, even, but she can’t do this. Talk about Allison at her funeral.

“Next, I’d like to invite Lydia Martin up here to speak of my daughter.” Chris says, the situation not quite hitting him yet.

She forces herself to go up and speak. “Hi, I’m Lydia….Allison’s best friend.” she starts, faking a smile. “I would just like to start off by saying, this is _so_ wrong. None of us should be here. Allison.....sh-should be in her room, gossiping about boys with me or studying for school.” And just like that, the tears start forming in her green eyes.

Stiles notices, he can hear it her voice, and see the way they look like glass from here. It crushes him that it’s his fault Lydia’s up there right now, having to talk about Allison. He knows they all must blame him, Scott, Lydia, Isaac, Chris…..all of them, but they just won’t admit it. They keep saying it’s not his fault. But he knows it is, he hadn’t been strong enough to keep the Nogitsune out and now Ally is dead.

“You know, she was my first real friend. It was her who taught me what it meant to have someone really care about you, someone loyal to you. You’d die for them. An-and that’s what she did. She died protecting me. And I will _never_ be able to thank her, but I know, I know she’s smiling down on us all right now.” Lydia says through choked tears, her voice cracking.

“If I could go back in time, I would do _anything_ to save her, just like she did everything in her power to save me. Anything to keep her smiling and breathing. To keep her from dying. To let her grow old and fall in love and get married and have children.”

Lydia keeps rambling on about Allison until she just can’t do it anymore and Chris has to get up and walk the sobbing girl off the podium. Stiles immediately gets up and follows Chris and Lydia to the next room over.  

Chris makes sure she’s okay before leaving her with Stiles in the other room and returning to the wake.

With brows pulled together in a tight line and sad eyes, Stiles says, “Lyds, I’m _so_ sorry.”

Between sobs, she looks up at him with puppy green eyes and hatred boiling deep within them.

“Don’t call me that!” She states, anger spilling through.  “Allison’s the only one who gets to call me that.” Her voice turns sad as more sobs escaped her throat. "I-I miss her." 

He moves closer to her, arms open, ready to hug her, but she pushes him away. “I need time, Stiles.” She tells him and he can practically hear the double meaning of her words as his heart breaks in his chest.

“If Aiden and Allison didn’t die….then maybe…..maybe I’d be ready.” She pauses. “Maybe I’d be ready for us, but I just-I feel so empty and lost.” Lydia explains, sniffling, her gaze wandering past him.

And Stiles just takes a second to process her words, realizing that Lydia just basically admitted she wants to be with him, but just not now. “It’s okay. I get it….trust me, I get it.” He says, taking her hands in his, gently and his sad romantic whiskey eyes meeting hers.

She smiles, solemnly, it says, ‘I love you and thank you.’ And he just gives her a look that says,’I will always love you, Lydia. There’s no need to thank me.’

There’s no need for words right now, they have an unspoken connection and they both know they just need space from each other and time to find themselves again after everything they’ve been through, but it’s okay. They’ll find each other again and they’re both willing to wait….forever, if that’s how long it takes.


End file.
